Raw material identification may be utilized for quality-control of products, such as pharmaceutical products, food products, or the like. For example, raw material identification may be performed on a medical compound to determine whether component ingredients of the medical compound correspond to a packaging label associated with the medical compound. Spectroscopy may facilitate non-destructive raw material identification of a product. For example, spectroscopy may be performed on a tablet or pill packaged into a blister pack to determine whether the tablet or pill corresponds to a packaging label associated with the blister pack.